Bad Luck Friday
by Hinata6
Summary: His day just couldn't get any worse.


Title: Bad Luck

Pairing: Renji x Hinata

Prompt: Friday 13th

Summary: His day just couldn't get any worse.

A/N: This story was a fanfiction trade on dA by the author Spoiledpuppy and I. This is a pairing that we only ship that hasn't been done before, at least not to our knowledge. So I hope that you enjoy this one-shot of RenjHina!

:::::

Today is Friday that 13th. Renji Abarai, a college student from Seireitei University, wanted nothing more but to spend the entire day locked in the confinement of his home. Unfortunately, Hinata—his girlfriend of six years—literally dragged him out of the house.

_Flashback:_

_Lying on the vinyl couch, Renji stared blankly up at the ceiling. The television has been off all day. Even the lights had been shut off. Any electrical mishaps could happen on this day. The sound of light footsteps approaching made the red head glance up._

_"Are you r-really going to stay locked in the house the entire day?" A meek voice asked._

_Renji nodded fiercely. "Yes, I am. You can go out if you want. I'd rather stay where it's safe." He said seriously, folding his arms._

_Hinata couldn't help but roll her eyes. Kneeling beside him, her lavender hues studied his stern expression. Renji has an arrogant, cocky aura to him but there is a very sweet side to him that she loves. "Renji…" She said sweetly._

_The red haired male's brow twitched at her tone. Slowly turning his head, Renji noticed her pleading expression. Her bottom lip poking out, with her hands_

_ clasped together in a begging motion. Pressing his lips into a thin line, he turned his head away. "You're not gonna' get me with that look this time, Hinata." He said._

_She frowned. "I guess I have no other choice then." Hinata stood to her feet. Reaching her hand towards Renji's arm, she roughly pulled him up._

_"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?" Renji yelled, surprised by her actions. It wasn't like Hinata to take charge like this. His brown irises followed the path Hinata was dragging him towards._

_"We're going to go outside today. No 'ifs', 'and's' or 'but's' about it!" She exclaimed, dragging him towards the door, despite Renji's refusal._

_Renji began pulling away from her, but realized she can be quite the strong one when she wanted to be. Snapping out of his daze, Renji realized he was merely inches from the door. "Hinata, it's much safer inside! I don't want to—" Not given the chance to finish his sentence Renji was dragged out the door._

_"At least let me lock my door!" He shouted._

_End of flashback_

His dark hues peered from his peripheral view. Renji wasn't too happy when she dragged him out of the safety of his home, but she seemed indifferent to his current mood. Hinata walked happily next to him, holding an ice cream cone in her hand. Renji's brows furrowed at her chipper mood. "What's with you?" He questioned.

The Hyuuga smiled. "It's just…today is such a nice day and…" she trailed her eyes to the ground, "I'm happy to spend it with you, since we don't get to see each other as often." Hinata blushed.

Renji smirked warmly. His mood suddenly softened at her words. "You're too cute." The red head wrapped his arm around the shorter female. If it wasn't for Hitsugaya, Hinata's childhood friend, he wouldn't have met the cinnamon roll loving girl.

When Renji first met Hinata, it was love at first sight. Well it was for him at least. Hinata didn't seem to take notice of the red head until months later. From what Hitsugaya informed him, Hinata had gone through a bitter breakup with someone by the name of Itachi Uchiha. What a dope to ruin that relationship.

"Let's visit Toshiro." Hinata said.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Aren't they doing construction near him?" Renji eyed Hinata nodding. The last thing he needed was to fall in a ditch, or worse, get knocked out by some unknown object near the working area. Anything can happen on Friday the 13th. It's better to be safe than be sorry or in pain.

"Well…I haven't seen him in such a long time." She shifted her weight, fiddling her thumbs together.

Renji chuckled. "I spoil you. Fine, let's—" His sentence was cut short when he was suddenly pushed to the ground by a group of running kids.

"R-Renji, are okay?" Hinata asked in concern.

He grunted. "Stupid kids." Lifting his head, Renji spotted a black cat walking in front of him. "A-A bla-black c-c-cat!" He yelped, quickly crawling backwards. His shaking finger pointed out to the animal.

The Hyuuga eyed the small cat, who gave a small mewl walking away. Hinata giggled. "Don't tell me you're still superstitious?" She knew her boyfriend became very paranoid on any Friday the 13th, especially if it was during October. Sometimes he'll take it as far as not leaving his house, just as he tried to do today.

"Hinata, you don't understand. A black cat means bad luck. I can only imagine what's to come." He groaned, standing to his feet to dust off his pants. Renji wanted to take the opportunity to turn back around and head home, in risk of anything else happening, but Hinata seemed set on visiting Hitsugaya.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just go back to my place and tell Hitsugaya to visit us?" He asked hopefully.

Hinata shook her head. "You have to learn not to be so paranoid, Renji." She extended her hand. "Come on, let's go." She smiled brightly.

He snorted. "Fine, but if something bad happens to me I'm blaming you." Renji frowned, accepting her hand, standing to his feet.

"Nothing bad will happen to you, Renji. Y-You're too paranoid." She sighed, slightly annoyed by his behavior.

Renji ignored her, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. His eyes scanned the surrounding area. Nothing out of the ordinary seems to be strange. Looking ahead there were two workers painting a building. Renji tensed at noticing that there was a latter taking up most of the sidewalk. The only way to get by it would be to walk under it.

"Um, let's turn around and take the other street." Renji suggested nervously.

Lavender hues looked ahead at the tall ladder. "Is that what you're afraid of?" She questioned, raising her brow. At seeing Renji tense, she grabbed his hand. "We aren't going to turn around just so you can walk on the other street. You need to conquer this fear you have of Friday the 13th. Nothing is going to happen. Stop being such a scaredy-cat." She explained, still pulling him forwards.

"Hinata! Stop, you're going to cause something bad to happen to me if I walk under that ladder!" He yelled in panic, cursing her strength in his mind. Why must she be so strong? Sometimes he even questions his own strength when dealing with her.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." She reassured him. Once they past under the ladder, the Hyuuga turned to face him. "See, nothing happened did it?" She said, smiling smugly.

"Watch out below!" A loud male's voice shouted.

Renji looked up only to see bucket flying down towards him. Before he could even get out of the way, a bucket of white paint fell on top of Renji's head. A few gasps and giggles filled the surrounding area. Lifting the bucket from his head, his brows twitched in anger. His hues glared down at the petite Hyuuga. "'Nothing is going to happen. Stop being such a scaredy-cat.'" He mocked her words.

Hinata smiled warily. "Th-That was merely a coincidence." She laughed softly.

The aura radiating off of the tall male clearly showed just how upset and embarrassed he is. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk covered in white paint. None of this would have happened if he would have stayed home, where it's safe.

Hinata slipped her hand into his tanned one. "Come on, let's get you dried off." She said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Tch, dried off? I'm still going to have paint stuck to my skin. Let's just hurry up and get to Hitsugaya's so I can at least wash this crap off." He grumbled, giving Hinata's hand a gentle squeeze.

:::::

Today just isn't his day. Pushed to the ground by a couple of rowdy kids, a black cat crossed his path and to top it all off a bucket of paint fell on top of his head. His hazel eyes glared at his oblivious girlfriend. "This is all her fault." He mumbled.

Hinata looked innocently up. "What was that?" She asked.

He ignored her, letting go of her hand, stuffing them back into his pockets. "We're almost—" Before he could finish his sentence, Renji collided right into a large object. The sound of glass crashing to the ground interrupted into the air. Renji held his hand to his head. "Damn it," he cursed.

"Are you alright, sir?" A man asked in concern.

"Renji!" Hinata cried, checking his body for any cuts.

The red head nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked down noticing pieces of broken mirror on the sidewalk. His eyes widened in fear.

The man, who was carrying the mirror, eyed Renji in guilt. "I'm terribly sorry. If I were paying more attention to my surroundings I wouldn't have been in the way. You see I'm putting up a new mirror in my floral shop today." He chuckled nervously.

Hinata stood by her boyfriend's side, wrapping her arm around his waist. "It's okay. We should have been more watchful, right Renji?" She nudged him.

The taller male was too entranced by the mirror to take notice of Hinata's words. "That's seven years of bad luck." He mumbled in a shaky tone.

The man stared at Hinata who smiled awkwardly. "He's okay, just a little…paranoid. Should we pay for—"

"No, no, don't worry about it. It was my fault anyways. Um…is he going to be okay?" He asked, pointing to Renji.

"Y-Yes, he'll be just fine. Come on Renji, let's go." She nodded to the man and pulled Renji along with her.

The two walked in silence. Hinata couldn't help but to notice Renji's facial expression. "Are you okay?" She asked curiously.

Renji frowned. "I have seven years of bad luck because of that stupid mirror. Why didn't you tell me there was a man in front of us carrying a mirror?" He snapped.

Hinata flinched. "W-Well, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention!" She defended.

"Gah, let's just hurry up and get to Hitsugaya's. This paint is starting to irritate my skin." He grunted, scratching his arms fiercely. "Let's cut through the park. Anything is safer than this sidewalk." He muttered causing Hinata to giggle.

The couple continued heading to their destination. Luckily, nothing else bad happened to the red headed male the rest of the walk to Hitsugaya's home. Arriving at the front door, Hinata rang the doorbell. Once the door opened revealing the short, white haired male, Hinata smiled widely.

His green hues stared at Renji. "What happened to you?" He asked, eyeing the paint covered man.

"Friday the 13th is what happened. Are you going to let us in or not?" He frowned, clearly upset.

Hitsugaya stepped to the side, giving them room to walk inside. Once Renji passed him, the male tripped over the rug near the door, landing flat on his face. Hitsugaya couldn't help but to smirk at the humorous smile gracing Hinata's features. Most likely it has something to do with Renji's misfortunates. "Are you…okay?" He asked, trying to keep his poker face in place.

Renji quickly stood up. "I'm fine! I'll be glad when this day is over!" He walked away from the two, disappearing into the hallway.

Hitsugaya pointed in the direction Renji left. "What is planning on doing?" He closed his front door, heading to his couch.

"Most likely to wash of that paint." Hinata giggled.

"Anything else happened to him today?" Hitsugaya asked curiously. He knew how bad things tended to happen on this day for Renji. Though it's amusing he couldn't help but to feel bad for his friend.

"Well, he was pushed by a group of kids, a black cat walked passed him…um…he walked under a ladder and that's when the paint fell on him. Just recently he broke a mirror." She listed.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I'm guessing you dragged him out today. Renji normally likes to stay inside on this day, but I'm sure you already know that. You two have been dating for six years now." He sighed.

The guilt was riding on her for making her boyfriend leave his house, but she didn't want him to stay stuck inside all day.

"Ahh!" A loud voiced yelled.

Hitsugaya and Hinata stared at each other, alarmed by the scream. "That sounded like Renji." Hinata said.

The white haired male nodded. Standing to their feet, they ran to see what could have happened. Opening the bathroom door, their eyes widened at the sight. Renji stood soaking wet. The look of disgust was engraved on his features.

"What happened?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Your stupid toilet just exploded water on me, that's what happened!" He frowned. "This is so disgusting." He growled, his eyes shot Hinata a glare at noticing her lips turn up. "Don't you dare laugh Hinata. This is your fault." He snapped.

"Why don't you clean yourself up? Hinata and I will wait up front." Hitsugaya explained, pulling Hinata out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Hinata and Hitsugaya stared blankly at each other for a few seconds before bursting into fits of laughter.

:::::

After an hour of waiting for Renji to come out, Hinata sat patiently on the couch for her boyfriend. Hitsugaya had left to run some errands, leaving her alone with Renji. Once the male made his appearance, Hinata looked up, smiling sadly. "Are you feeling better?" She asked softly.

Renji sighed, making his way towards Hinata. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little better." He lay on the couch, resting his head on her lap. "There is a way to make me feel fully better." He smirked flirtatiously up at her.

Hinata blushed. "O-Oh, and what would th-that be?" She stuttered. Renji really knew how to make her feel flustered.

"A kiss." He said huskily.

"H-Here? I mean…what if Hitsugaya comes back?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "You worry too much." He placed his hand behind her head, forcefully pulling her down. "I love you, Hinata." He whispered, smiling lovingly into her eyes, pressing her lips against her in a tender kiss, a blush frosting his cheeks as well as hers.

A soft noise that soon erupted into a louder sound interrupted the two, soon followed by a horrid smell. Hinata immediately lifted her head, plugging her nose with her fingers. "R-Renji did you just…" She trailed off as Renji sat up quickly waving his hands frantically.

"I didn't! I mean…well…that is…" He blushed darkly, unable to complete his sentence. He couldn't believe he just cut one loose in front of his girlfriend. "_Stupid Friday the 13th. I hate this day_." He thought bitterly to himself.


End file.
